Demi the Demoness
Demi the Demoness is a fictional, humorous, erotic comics character whose fantasy adventures have been published since 1992. She has appeared in numerous comic crossovers with other characters including Shaundra, Captain Fortune, Mauvette, Vampirooni, Cassiopeia the Witch, Djustine, Crimson Gash,and adult film stars Tracey Adams, Tabitha Stevens, Deja Sin & Bonnie Michaels. Over 32 different Demi the Demoness comics have been published so far. Demi has also been the subject of t-shirts, dice, a trading card set, resin model kit and movie. Her storyline Raised in one of the few "sanctuaries" in Hell, the Rookery was a hidden, safe place to be compared to the more gruesome inner areas of Hell. Demi was raised there, so she never experienced the cruelty that almost all demons possess. Thus her personality is charming and naïve. After a Demon army attacked the Rookery, Demi escaped and found the pyramid of Kit-Ra, a banished cat goddess. Kit-Ra took Demi in and she has lived there ever since. She regularly uses Kit-Ra’s mystical transport mirrors to visit other worlds and times outside of Hell. Demi the Demoness Movie (2008) A Demi the demoness movie has been released on DVD in late May 2008. The film also co-stars Vampirooni, one of Demi's frequent companions in the comic series. Demi is played by Ellie Idol, Vampirooni is played by Sinn Sage and Lyssa the Witch is played by Audrey Elson. Publishing history Demi the Demoness was first published in Demi the Demoness #1 by Revolutionary Comics' Carnal Comics imprint in 1992. After the publisher, Todd Loren was murdered, the series moved to underground comic publisher Rip Off Press from 1993 to 1997, where eight more Demi comics where published, including a Graphic Novel collection and a unique choose-your-own-path book. Demi then joined forces with the Revisionary Press, the company that took over the Carnal Comics imprint. Revisionary published six more Demi titles from 1997 to 2000. Demi's ribald adventures were also published in full-color in Oui magazine from 1996-1998. Carnal spun off from Revisionary in 2000 and Demi has been published in ten more comics by Carnal since then. Demi has also appeared in comics published by Eros Comix, MU Press, and several smaller publishing ventures. Her stories have been translated into Swedish and Italian editions as well. Bibliography *''Demi the Demoness'' #1 (1992) Revolutionary/Carnal *''Demi the Demoness'' #2 (1993) Rip Off Press *''Demi the Demoness'' #3 (1995) Rip Off Press *''Demi the Demoness'' #4 (1997) Rip Off Press *''Demi the Demoness'' #5 (1999) Revisionary/Carnal *''Demi the Demoness'' #6 (2002) Carnal Comics *''Demi the Demoness'' #7 (2004) Carnal Comics *''Demi Adventure Special'' (1995) Rip Off Press *''Demi: Erotic Saga Graphic Novel'' (1996) Rip Off Press *''Demi Saga of a Demoness'' (2006) Carnal Comics *''Pantheon'' #1 (1995) Archer Books *''Pantheon'' #2 (1997) Archer Books *''Demi Meets Cassiopeia'' #1 (1997) Rip Off Press *''Demi & Capt. Fortune'' #1 (1997) Rip Off Press *''Demi & Shaundra'' #1 (1997) Rip Off Press *''Demi's Wild Kingdom Adv.'' (2000) Carnal/MU Press *''Sex Squad'' #1 (2003) Carnal Comics *''Sex Squad'' #2 (2004) Carnal Comics *''Demi & Vampirooni'' #1 (2006) Carnal Comics *''Demi Hardcore'' #1 (1999) Eros Comix *''Demi Hardcore'' #2 (2000) Eros Comix *''Demi Hardcore'' #3 (2005) Eros Comix *''Demi’s Strange Bedfellows'' #1 (2001) Carnal Comics *''Demi’s Strange Bedfellows'' #2 (2002) Carnal Comics *''Demi’s Strange Bedfellows'' #3 (2003) Carnal Comics *''Demi’s Strange Bedfellows'' #4 (2005) Carnal Comics *''Carnal Comics: The Inside Story'' (2004) Carnal Comics *''Demi’s Rear Entry'' #11 (2005) Eros Comics *''Demi’s Pin-Up Diary'' (2007) Carnal Comics *''Demi the Demoness Movie'' (2008) Carnal Comics/MSD *''Demi meets the Crimson Gash'' (2008) Carnal Comics *''Girl meets Tentacle #1 Demi co-stars (2010) Carnal Comics *''Demi & the Sex Squad Giant Size #1 (2011) Carnal Comics *''Roxy Ramjet One Day in Hell (Demi Cameo) #1 (2012) 3rd Nip Creators Numerous artists and authors have worked on Demi comics over the years, including Frank Brunner, Tim Vigil, Seppo Makinen, Philo, Ryan Vella, Gus Norman, Enrico Teodorani, Silvano, Diego Simone, Jay Allen Sanford and many others. Demi’s main creator and artist is SS Crompton. References *Don & Maggie Thompson, Comic Book Superstars, 1993, pg. 47 *Loren, Sanford, Crompton, Carnal Comics: The Inside Story of Art Sex & Porn Stars, 2004 *Brent Frankenhoff, The Standard Catalog of Comic Books, 2002, pg. 333 *''Fogel's Underground Comix Price Guide'', 2006 *''Comic Buyers Guide'' #1621, pg. 87, 2006 *''Demi: Saga of a Demoness, Vol. 1'', 2006 *''http://www.demidemonessmovie.com'', 2008 *''An interview with SS Crompton on (re)Search my Trash'', 2008 Category:Comics characters Category:Fictional demons Category:Underground comix